Tony Hawk's Epically Failed Skatepark Tour
by Street Skater Saf
Summary: Warning: Extremely random and may not make sense
1. Chapter 1

(Day one)

**(The chatroom)**

**Now entering chat room a: Hawkster, K.G, The Mutt.**

Hawkster: Hello?

K.G: Hey Tony.

Hawkster: Anyone else here?

The Mutt: S'up guys.

K.G+Hawkster:Rodney!

The Mutt: Who's K.G?

K.G: Kerry Getz

Hawkster: For new people

Hawkster=Tony Hawk

The Mutt=Rodney mullen

K.G=Kerry Getz

**Shecky just entered**

Shecky: Yo

The Mutt: Ryan?

Shecky: Yep. Ryan Sheckler.

Hawkster: Toby Hawk

K.G: Kerry Getz, since when has your name been "Toby"?

Hawkster: I mean Tony Hawk,

Shecky: So, lets get this straight.

Shecky=Ryan Sheckler

The Mutt=Rodney Mullen

Hawkster=Tony Hawk

K.G=Kerry Getx

K.G: Kerry Getz

Shecky: Yeah, that thing.

**Loop Tackler just entered**

The Mutt: Loop Tackler? WTF?

Loop Tackler: Who do you know who has tackled the loop of death?

Hawkster: A lot of people.

Loop Tackler: It's me, Bob Burnquist.

Shecky: Cool!

The Mutt: Hang on, were all sat in the same coach, why are we using laptops to talk?

K.G: Well done Rodney, we've been in this coach for 3 hours now, in case you havn't noticed.

The Mutt: Shutup.

Shecky: I'm hungry.

Hawkster: We had lunch 5 mins ago.

Shecky: Really?

**Margerine just entered**

Margerine: Hi.

K.G: OMG, I'm talking to butter!

Margerine: I'm offended.

**Margerine just left**

Shecky: WTF was that all about?

The Mutt: Little boys shouldn't swear.

Shecky: And old men shouldn't hold up rocks saying sex machine on them.

The Mutt: How am I old! I'm only...

Hawkster: How old?

**The Mutt just left**

Hawkster: Rodney's in a stress now. Way to go Sheckler!

Shecky: Shut it, Hawk!

K.G: Uh, guys?

Shecky+Hawkster: Go away, Getz!

K.G: Fine!

**K.G just left**

Loop Tackler: So, Rodneys gone, Kerrys gone, that margerine guys gone, whos going next?

Hawkster: Me, bye.

**Hawkster just left**

Shecky: See ya, loopy.

**Shecky just left**

**Loop Tackler just left**

**(The Coach)**

"Rodney! Anyone seen Rodney?" Tony asked.

"He's over there, trying to find out who that Margerine guy is." Replied Bob, pointing to Rodney, who was talking to Sean Stulz.

"Oh." Said Tony.

About 10 mins later, Rodney came over to Tony and the rest of the guys who were in the chatroom. "Guys, the margerine guy was Bam, Bam Margera."

"Oh yeah, Margerine, Margera. Cool!" Said Ryan.

Bob and Kerry were setting some decks up. Is he still in a stress cuz of you?" Asked Kerry.

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh, it was me." Kerry realised. "I'm gonna go sort this out."

He walked off. Bob rolled his eyes and followed him, muttering something about being immature.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Day Two)**

**(Chatroom)**

**Now entering chat room a: Fruit 'n' barley, Hawkster, The Mutt, Shecky, Margerine, K.G, lil Hawk.**

Shecky: I'm confused, can we all say our real names?

Shecky: Ryan Sheckler.

The Mutt: Rodney Mullen.

Fruit 'n' barley: Donny Barley.

K.G: Kerry Getz.

Hawkster: Toby Hawk.

The Mutt: What?

Hawkster: Curse this damn laptop, its TONY not TOBY !

Margerine: Bam Margera.

lil Hawk: Riley Hawk.

Hawkster: Riley? What are you doing here. This is for adults only.

lil Hawk: Ryans on here.

Hawkster: O.K fine, kids who can skate well are allowed on here.

lil Hawk: So if we can't skate, were not allowed on here.

Hawkster: Yup.

lil Hawk: Same goes for adults?

Hawkster: Yup.

lil Hawk: Then why the hell are you letting Kerry Getz on here, he can't skate!

K.G: HEY! Your just a stupid kid!

Hawkster: Oy, Getz, that happens to be my son!

The Mutt: ENOUGH!

**Loop Tackler just entered**

Loop Tackler: Whats going on? I saw furious typing and evil glaring.

Shecky: Dunno, something to do with Kerry, Riley and Tony.

Loop Tackler: Then why was Rodney frowning?

Shecky: He wasn't, thats just his wrinkles. You see, he's getting old and he's getting wrinkley.

The Mutt: OI, Sheckler, shut the hell up before I rip you limb from limb!

Shecky: *Gasp* He's getting violent!

**The Mutt just left**

Fruit 'n' barley: Oh, Sheckler, you upset him.

Hawkster: Again.

**The Mutt just entered**

The Mutt: Sorry about that, just needed to cool off.

Shecky: Too right.

**Stulzy just entered**

Stulzy: Hey Riley.

The Mutt: Don't say hi to anyone else then.

Stulzy: Whoa, whats up with you?

Shecky: I called him old.

Stulzy: Oh, right.

The Mutt: Who are you anyway?

Stulzy: Shaun Stulz.

**Rooftop just entered**

Hawkster: Whoa, whoa, whoa, skateboarders only!

Rooftop: So now your in charge, huh?

Hawkster: Well yeah, thats why it said Toby Hawks secret skatepark tour, not Mike Escamillas stupid bike tour.

Rooftop: Bikes are not stupid, and why does it say Toby?

Hawkster: EEEEEEERRRRRGH!

**Hawkster just left**

The Mutt: Why is everyone apart from me in a stress today?

Shecky: *Cough*

**The Mutt just left**

**K.G just left**

**Margerine just left**

Shecky: Why is everyone leaving?

Fruit 'n' barley: Dunno, should we leave?

Shecky: You can, I'm staying here to talk to Riley and Shaun.

**Fruit 'n' barley just left**

**Rooftop just left**

Shecky: Now all the adults have gone, lets have some fun!

lil Hawk: Yup.

Shecky: You sound like your dad. Lol.

Stulzy: Hey Riley, how does it feel, your dad being the best skateboarder in the history of the world?

Shecky: He's not the best, Rodney Mullen is!

lil Hawk: Rodney invented impossible tricks!

Shecky: They aren't impossible, he can do them.

lil Hawk: ...

**lil Hawk just left**

Loop Tackler: I'm gonna tell Rodney you guys were talking bout him.

Shecky: Holy s***, stupid adults!

**Loop Tackler just left**

**The Mutt just entered**

The Mutt: What you saying about me?

**Shecky just left**

**Stulzy just left**

The Mutt: Stupid kids!

**The Mutt just left**

**(The coach)**

The coach had stopped and everyone was grabbing their boards and leaving. The only people in the coach now were Ryan, Riley and Sean. They were looking for Ryans board because it wasn't where he had left it. "It was here!" Ryan said hysterically, throwing things everywhere.

"Well, its not now." Sean said.

"Guys, hurry up, were leaving." Tony called from outside.

"Do you have my board?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"No." Was the reply.

Ryan looked at his feet and trudged off. Tony looked at his son weirdly so Riley told him he had lost it.

At the skatepark, Ryan sat on a bench and didn't speak or look at anybody. About six or seven times, people came up to him but he continued to ignore them. It wasn't until they were back on the coach did he realise that somebody had probably nicked it, but who? He thought about who he had annoyed recently and then it hit him. Rodney Mullen. He stood up so quickly that no one noticed. Rodney was right at the end of the coach with Tony. "Hey." Said Ryan.

He sat down and straight at Rodney. "Look." He began. "I know I shouldn't have called you old and I'm sorry. I won't do it again if you give me my board back."

Rodney looked at him really strangely. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Come on, Rodney, give it to him." Tony told him.

"I don't have it!"

"You told me you had it."

"I did have it, but I put it back."

For a minute, Ryan was confused. "So you did have it, but someone else has it now?"

Rodney nodded. "Thanks." Said Ryan and walked away.

"You don't have?" Tony asked.

"No, but oh well, he can have mine." Rodney said.

Tony nearly choked on his drink. "Did you just say that!"

Rodney nodded. At the last skatepark, he had slammed and did something to his ankle. He could hardly walk, let alone skate. "Lets go in the chat room." Said Rodney.

**(The chatroom)**

**Now entering chat room a: Hawkster, The Mutt, Loop Tackler.**

Loop Tackler: Hi guys.

The Mutt: Go away, Bob.

Hawkster: Rodney, what is with you today? You've been acting real weird.

The Mutt: It's my ankle, I think it's broken.

Hawkster: Why didn't you tell me?

The mutt: I dunno. Thats why I said Ryan can have my board.

Hawkster: I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow.

**The Mutt just left**

**Hawkster just left**

**Loop Tackler just left**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Day Three)**

**(Hospital)**

Tony, Ryan and Kerry went with Rodney. Tony said no to anyone else because he knew the hospital people would freak with just them there. Outside the hospital, the guys were discussing how to act in front of their fans. "Why don't we just leave the boards in the car?" Asked Tony.

"No!" Ryan almost shouted. "Then my fans won't be able see it!"

"It's not even your board." Pointed out Kerry.

Ryan shrugged."Were not here for the fans, were here for Rodney." Said Tony.

"But fans won't be that bad." Kerry told Tony.

"Excuse me," interupted Rodney, "but I happen to have a broken ankle here and your arguing isn't making it any better."

"Right." Said Kerry.

They walked into the hospital and waited. Everyone turned their heads towards them. "OMG, is that Rodney Mullen?"

"Hey, its Tony Hawk!"

"Awww, look how cute Ryan is."

"KERRY GETZ!"

All the fans ran screaming towards them. Tony held his hand out in front of Rodney and explained the ankle situation. "Awww," said one of the fans, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Maybe, if you guys would let us through." Tony said.

In the hospital room, Rodney was sat on a bed while the doctor looked at his ankle. The doctor had told Rodney that his brother would be so jealous because he thought he was awesome, so Rodney had given the doctor two autographs, one for him and one for his brother. "Bad news, or the worst news?" Asked the doc.

"Any." Replied Rodney.

"Right. Bad is that you have broken it, and worst is that you won't be able to skate for at least four weeks."

Rodney looked as though the world had just ended. "Come on, lets go and get that cast sorted." The doc said.

About three hours later, the guys had left the hospital and were on the coach. In the chatroom. Again.

**Now entering chat room a: The Mutt, Hawkster, Shecklen, K.G, Margerine.**

Margerine: Rod, you O.K?

The Mutt: Yeah, it kinda hurts though.

Hawkster: Well duh, you broke about three bones.

Shecklen: Ouch!

P.S: Its me, Ryan.

Margerine: What exactly did you do?

The Mutt: I was showing some kid how to kickflip and the board went behind me and I fell over it backwards and landed on my ankle weirdly.

K.G: Did it hurt?

The Mutt: Well duh! Can we stop with the questions now?

Shecklen: One more. Did you cry?

**The Mutt just left**

Hawkster: Ryan, thats the third time youv'e upset him!

**Shecklen just left**

Hawkster: Whoops, just gonna sort this out.

**Hawkster just left**

**Loop Tackler just entered**

K.G: BOB! I'm bored.

Loop Tackler: Well find something to do. We'll be at... wherever were going in a minute.

**Hawkster just entered**

**The Mutt just entered**

**Shecklen just entered**

Hawkster: Guess what?

Loop Tackler: What?

Hawkster: Rodney and Ryan are friends again!

Loop Tackler: Cool. Kerry's bored.

K.G: I know! The next person who comes in, we should annoy the hell out of them!

The Mutt: Why?

K.G: Theres nothing better to do.

**lil Hawk just entered**

Hawkster: O.K, the next person.

lil Hawk: Dad, what are you on about?

Hawkster: Hey, Riley, wanna annoy the hell out of the next person that enters?

lil Hawk: Only if it's Shaun Stulz.

Hawkster: What's up with you two?

lil Hawk: He broke my deck!

The Mutt: He can have mine.

Shecklen: I have it.

Hawkster: Sorry son.

Shecklen: Hold on! At one of the skateparks, I found an abandoned board. He can have that.

lil Hawk: Cool, thanks dude.

**lil Hawk just left**

**Stulzy just entered**

The Mutt: If your looking for Riley, he left.

Stulzy: Cheers Rod. Tony, tell him he can have my board and that I'm sorry.

Hawkster: No need. Rodney lost Ryans, so Ryan has Rodneys, Rodney broke his ankle, so he obviously can't skate. Ryan found a deck and Riley has that one. Does that make sense?

Stulzy: Yeah. See ya.

**Stulzy just left**

Loop Tackler: Did you guys know that theres this guy in Majorca, yeah, he looks just like me.

K.G: You know what, Bob? No one cares.

**Loop Tackler just left**

Hawkster: It's Ryan's job to upset people!

Shecklen: Shut it!

**Hawkster just left**

Shecklen: Cool, he was right!

The Mutt: How many people have you upset on this tour?

Shecklen: How many more wrinkles have you gained on this tour?

**The Mutt just left**

Shecklen: This is actually fun!

**Margerine just left**

**K.G just left**

Shecklen: Oh, come on guys!

**Shecklen just left**

**(The coach)**

"Careful!" Yelled Tony as Rodney stabbed Ryan with his crutch.

"OW!" Exclaimed Ryan angrily.

"I'm fed up with him making fun of my age!" Yelled Rodney.

Ryan smiled sarcastically and moved away, rubbing his hip. Rodney glared at him before grabbing the nearest thing to him, which had to be a glass bottle, and lobbing it, which had to hit Bob Burnquist on the head. Bob flew forwards as blood splattered his shirt. Everyone turned to Rodney. "I, uh, slipped?" He said nervously.

Mike Vallely, who was right next to Bob, pulled him upright. "He's out cold." He muttered.

Then, everyone started yelling at Rodney to go away. "FINE!" Rodney roared, picking up his board, which Ryan was using. "I quit!" He whacked his board against the chair until it snapped.

He went to stand up but Tony grabbed him. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

(Day Four)

**(The Chatroom)**

**Now entering chat room a: The Mutt, Hawkster.**

The Mutt: What!

Hawkster: You can't quit! It's insane!

The Mutt: Big deal, I'm getting too old for skating now.

Hawkster: Your never too old, dude.

The Mutt: You act like your fourteen, and don't you think it's time to stop acting like that, and grow up?

Hawkster: Stop it, you act like your fourteen sometimes, like that time in the pub.

The Mutt: I was drunk, Your not.

**Shecklen just entered**

The Mutt: What?

Shecklen: You can't quit, remember the time we went skating and your board snapped because you jumped on it?

The Mutt: Yeah. Good times.

Shecklen: I'm sorry about calling you old.

The Mutt: Sorry for stabbing you.

Hawkster: Knew it would all work out.

**Loop Tackler just entered**

The Mutt: Sorry Bob, when I'm mad I can't aim properly.

Loop Tackler: No harm done, only out for a couple minutes. Don't quit, there's no point.

The Mutt: I'm not, now who wants to go and skate?

Shecklen: Ankle.

The Mutt: It's not broken! Fooled ya!

Shecklen: WTF! How can it not be broken, you went to the hospital!

The Mutt: He didn't X-ray it. Just getting you back for that time all of you decided to fake having broken wrists!

Loop Tackler: Big deal!

Hawkster: Oh man.

The Mutt: Let's go!

**The Mutt just left**

Loop Tackler: Is he f****** mental?

Hawkster: That's Rodney Mullen for you. Coming?

Loop Tackler: Sure.

Shecklen: I can't believe him!

**Hawkster just left**

**Shecklen just left**

**Loop Tackler just left**

**(The Coach)**

"OW!" Gasped Rodney, as Ryan, Bob, Tony and Kerry tried to pull the cast off.

"Haven't we got a knife?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah, but we threw it away because Bob kept standing on it." Said Tony.

Kerry grabbed the cast and pulled as hard as he could, causing Rodney to go flying off of the chair and hitting his face on another chair. "I'm OK." He muttered.

He shuffled back onto his chair, where he started chipping away the cast with a wall-paper remover. Finally, it cracked and fell off. Rodney stood up and immediately fell to the floor. "You sure it's not broken?" Asked Bob.

"Yep, I just haven't stood on it for a while." He answered, grabbing Tony and Ryan and using them to pull himself up.

The coach stopped and everyone grabbed their boards and left. Rodney and Ryan looked down at the snapped board. "Oh." Said Ryan.

"Hey, I was gonna tell you, I found your board."

Rodney held up Ryan's skateboard.

Ryan took it, deciding not to ask where it was. Bob came back in and gave Rodney a board. "This is Kerry's." He explained. "He just bailed and got mad again. Whacked the board over his head and knocked homself out."

Rodney laughed. "Let's go skate."

He, Ryan and Bob walked out of the coach to see an ambulance in the street outside the skatepark. From what they could hear, Kerry was on the floor and Tony fell over him and broke his wrist. Then, to top it all off, the coach door fell off and landed right on top of Rodney, Bob and Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Day Five)**

"Uuuuurgh." Rodney groaned. "What's going on?"

He looked to his right, where Bob Burnquist was laying, with a broken arm and a messed up face. On his left was Ryan Sheckler, equally bloody, with a huge bandage round his head.

He looked at himself, just a broken arm. "Hey dude." Came a familiar voice.

It was Tony Hawk, accompanied by Kerry Getz, Riley Hawk, Shaun Stulz, Bam Margera and Mike Vallely. "What happened, why am I here?" Asked Rodney.

"I'm sorry man, it was all my fault, I thought I killed you!" Cried Kerry.

Kerry Getz, talking sense, that was a first. "Owwww." Bob had woken up.

Kerry looked at him and turned white. Literally. Tony sat him down and gave him some water, then started explaining everything.

By the time he had finished, Ryan had woken up and Donny Barley, Mike Escamilla and alex Chalmers had arrived. "Right, Mr Hawk, I'm sorry but your friends need rest, you'll have to leave." Dr Oron, one of the doctors said.

"Sure doc, see you guy's tommorow." Tony waved before walking out.

Rodney looked at Dr Oron's badge. Mason Oron was his full name. "Hey," he yelled, without thinking. "M. Oron, moron, get it?"

"Thank you, Mr Mullen, I'm sure Mr Burnquist and Mr Sheckler found that most amusing." Mason said sadly.

As the doctor walked away, Rodney wondered how long he would be in the hospital. He had never been called Mr Mullen before, but he liked it. "Hey doc, d'ya have internet her?"

**(The Chat room)**

**Now entering chat room a: Mr Mullen, Loop Tackler, Shecklen, Hawkster, K.G.**

Mr Mullen: Hey, check out my new name!

Hawkster: I'm guessing your Rodney.

Mr Mullen: No! I'm Jake Brown!

Loop Tackler: It's alright, they gave him something to keep him quiet, but it made him hypo. And yes, it is Rodney.

Hawkster: Weirdo. What happened to The Mutt?

Shecklen: One of the doctor's called him it. His name was Mason Oron and "Mr Mullen" decided to shout out: M. Oron, Moron! Get it?

K.G: Cool, I like hypo Mullen, he's funny.

Loop Tackler: He wasn't hypo when that happened.

Mr Mullen: Spider Me, Spider Me, does whatever a spider can do. Can I swing, from a web? No I can't because I'm a RABBIT! Check it out, I'm Rabbit-Man!

K.G: He shouldn't be left on his own.

Loop Tackler: He's not, me and Ryan are on either side of him.

K.G: Thats good.

**Loop Tackler just left**

K.G: What did I say?

Shecklen: Nothing, He just told me to tell you guys that he'd be back in a minute. Rodney's singing again.

Hawkster: I feel real sorry for you.

**R.D.S.B just entered**

R.D.S.B: It's me, Bob.

K.G: Um, what does your name mean?

Hawkster: I know!

R.D.S.B: Don't!

Hawkster: It's his full name! Robert Dean Silva Burnquist.

R.D.S.B: So, your name's Anthony Frank Hawk!

Shecklen: Frank! Are you serious?

Hawkster: At least my middle name isn't Allen.

K.G: Ryan Allen Sheckler. Weird but cool.

R.D.S.B: How can it be weird and cool at the same time?

Mr Mullen: Anything can be possible with Kerry Getz.

Shecklen: Are you OK now?

Mr Mullen: Oh yeah, loads.

Shecklen: Rodney's real name is John Rodney Mullen!

Mr Mullen: What was that for!

Shecklen: They're taking the mick out of my name. Ryan Allen Sheckler.

Mr Mullen: Lets all say our REAL names so no one feels left out.

Hawkster: Anthony Frank Hawk.

R.D.S.B: Robert Dean Silva Burnquist.

Mr Mullen: John Rodney Mullen.

Shecklen: Ryan Allen Sheckler.

K.G: Kerry "Hockey temper" Getz.

Mr Mullen: Real name Kerry.

K.G: That is, I get real angry with my stupid skateboard quite a lot.

Mr Mullen: I know, remember that time when you bailed on that rail down 50 stairs and threw the skateboard? It happened to hit me in the face and brake my nose.

K.G: I know, that was fun.

Mr Mullen: Not for me! And how was it your fault the door fell on us?

K.G: I threw my board at it before I knocked myself out. So it's my fault because I broke it.

Mr Mullen: Oh.

Shecklen: Dr Moron's coming, see ya later.

**Shecklen just left**

**Mr Mullen just left**

**R.D.S.B just left**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Day Six)**

**(The hospital)**

"Mr Mullen, please can you keep it down in the future?" Moron asked.

"Sure, can we go home now?" Rodney asked.

He was getting sick of the hospital. Moron nodded and called Tony. About an hour later, Tony turned up, with everyone else. "Mr Hawk, please be quiet." Said Moron, as the crowd all started talking at the same time.

"It's not me, it's them." Replied Tony, pointing at his friend's.

Rodney, Bob and Ryan were out of the bed's and ready to go before the others were. The guy's got outside to see the coach completely wrecked. "OK." Began Tony. "It's called a very drunk Kerry Getz trying, and failing, to drive."

Bob just gaped at the remains of their only hope of getting out of the hospital. "Uh, where's the drunk idiot now?" Asked Ryan.

"In the bathroom throwing up." Answered Tony.

Kerry stumbled out of the hospital door's, eyes completely out of focus and walking into almost everything. "Hey beutiful." He said Hoarsely to Ryan.

Ryan stared at him. Kerry collapsed and Bob began to poke him with his crutch. "We'll order a taxi. Or five." He said.

**(The Chat room)**

**Now entering chat room a: Mr Mullen, Mr Sheckler, Mr Burnquist, Mr Hawk, Hockey Temper.**

Hockey Temper: My head hurt's. It's me, Kerry.

Mr Mullen: Well duh! You drank about seven bottles of vodka!

Hockey Temper: Really? I think I'm gonna throw up again!

**Hockey Temper just left**

Mr Hawk: How nice.

Mr Burnquist: Hey, I can hear him puking!

Mr Hawk: Nice.

Mr Sheckler: Charming.

**Mrs Mullen just entered**

Mr Mullen: Whats going on?

Mrs Mullen: Get your ass home now! I have the police here, something about you stealing a car.

Mr Mullen: I can explain that.

Mr Hawk: How did you get on the skate chat room?

Mrs Mullen: My dope of a husband left the password lying around, can he come home?

Mr Mullen: NEVER!

**Mr Mullen just left**

**Mr Hawk just left**

**Mr Sheckler just left**

Mr Burnquist: You'll never take him alive!

**Mr Burnquist just left**

Mrs Mullen: I hate skateboarders.

**Mrs Mullen just left**

**(The hired coach)**

"Rodney." Tony hissed. "You dumbass, she knows the password now!"

"Sorry 'Mr Perfect'." Rodney said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was an urging sound. Rodney and Tony whipped around to see Kerry puking on Tony's skateboard. "Thats it!" Tony yelled, glaring at Kerry. "This whole tour is falling apart!"

He kicked his skateboard, flicking vomit all over the place. "First Rodney and Ryans constant arguing, then fake broken bones, then, then-" He fell to the floor, coughing. Rodney sighed, he was forever telling him to breath. "Chatroom." Said Ryan, coming over to Tony and trying to pick him up.

**Now entering chat room a: Mr Hawk, Mr Burnquist, Mr Sheckler, Mr Mullen.**

Mr Mullen: This was a bad idea. The tour has gone mad. Literally.

Mr Burnquist: I agree, we should have rules.

Mr Mullen: Thanks Bob, but I've done my time in high school.

Mr Hawk: Me too. Maybe just some rules like, uh, no fake broken bones and no lobbing bottles at peoples heads.

**Mr Mullen just left**

Mr Hawk: See, now I feel like quitting!

Mr Burnquist: I HATE THIS WORLD! Everyone seems to quit! It's stupid, it's insane, madness!

Mr Sheckler: No more quitting! It's gonna make Bob go insane soon! I know I'm just a kid, but listen to me. Without you and Rodney, skating would never be the same again! Without you guys, skating wouldn't be what it is today.

**Mr Sheckler just left**

Mr Hawk: He has a point, but everythings going wrong. Like skating really has gone.

Mr Burnquist: Don't say that, we'll be here until the end of time!

Mr Hawk: Too right bro! Am I acting like a kid again?

Mr Burnquist: Yeah, but it's cool.

Mr Hawk: I'm gonna go get Ry and Rod to sort this out. Wait here.

**Mr Hawk just left**

Mr Burnquist: Do you think its strange, that theres a way, of how you look and how you act and how you think, pretend they're not the same as you.

**Mr Hawk just entered**

**Mr Mullen just entered**

**Mr Sheckler just entered**

Mr Mullen: I need to pee, so hurry up.

Mr Sheckler: Yeah, me too, bugsy going first.

Mr Burnquist: Tony, please say something to change the subject, because I need to pee now aswell.

Mr Hawk: Well your gonna have to wait because I need to talk to you, plus, Kerrys puking again.

Mr Sheckler: Awww man, hope he hurrys up.

Mr Hawk: So, we are going to all get on in life, no making fun of peoples ages, no throwing things, no getting drunk, no faking things and no giving people the password to the chatroom.

Mr Mullen: Are you done now, because I really have to pee.

Mr Sheckler: Same.

Mr Burnquist: Stop talking about needing to pee! It's driving me crazy!

Mr Hawk: As I was saying, are we clear on the rules?

Mr Mullen: Sorry Tony, I really can't wait any longer!

**Mr Mullen just left**

Mr Sheckler: I really need to go, be back soon.

**Mr Sheckler just left**

Mr Burnquist: I can wait, I think.

Mr Hawk: Thanks Bob, at least someone can.

Mr Burnquist: No I can't, real emergency! Can I go?

Mr Hawk: No! The rules are more important than-

Mr Burnquist: Pleeeease! Need to pee so bad!

**Mr Burnquist just left**

Mr Hawk: I GIVE UP!

**Mr Hawk just left**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Day seven)**

Tony was in a stress at Rodney, Ryan and Bob about the peeing incident. Kerry was angry at Rodney and Ryan for peeing on his head. Bob was angry at Kerry for not getting out of the way quick enough. "Everyone is sorry about whatever they did, OK?" Tony broadcasted on day seven of the epically failed tour.

He had had enough of the constant bickering between his friends. The old coach had two bathrooms, whereas the hired one only had one, which was probably the biggest problem, seeing as Kerry still had a hangover. Rodney, Ryan, Bob, Kerry and Tony stood away from everyone else at the next skatepark, trying to sort out all the problems. "OK, let me just say it feels weird to be saying sorry to someone about peeing on their head, because that doesn't happen very often." Ryan told Kerry. "But I'm sorry for doing it."

Kerry nodded and looked at Rodney. "Sorry, won't happen again, I swear." He said.

Kerry apoaigized to Bob for being in the way. "Apolagy accepted." Said Bob. "But your still cleaning the floor."

Rodney and Ryan looked at Bob, trying to hide their laughs. Bob went extremely red and disapeared. Rodney and Ryan said sorry to Tony for the peeing incident and Kerry said sorry for being drunk. Finally, everyone was friends again, and went to skate. (All except Rodney, Ryan and Bob.)

On the hired coach, on the way to somewhere, Bam and Rodney were yelling at each other. "I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted Rodney, as Bam destroyed everything within a metre of him.

Apparently, Rodney was using Bam's laptop, (he had broken his by trying to hit Ryan and falling on top of it) and it had gone missing. "Try asking someone else!" Rodney shouted again, ducking as a flying cell phone came hurtling towards his head.

Bam growled and threw something else. Over all of the commotion, Bob was trying to calm everyone down by singing very badly. "Bob, we are not kids anymore!" Yelled Kerry, putting his hand over Bob's mouth.

Then, everyone fell to the floor as the coach came to a screeching halt. Without a word, Tony handed Bam his laptop. Bam apolagized to Rodney and sat back down. Just then, a random guy dressed as a doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr Oron." He said politely.

"Moron!" Yelled Ryan happily.

Moron sighed and said he was looking for a Mr DipShit, a Mr Weiner and a Mr Dickhead. "That would be my fault." Said Rodney when everyone laughed. "You gave me that quiet stuff and it made me hypo, so I said my name was Mr Dipshit, Bob's name was Mr Weiner and Ryan's name was Mr Dickhead."

After Bob and Ryan had finidhed yelling at Rodney, Moron told Tony to follow him back to the hospital.

At the hospital, Rodney and Bob had their Cast's changed and Ryan had the bandage off of his head. On the way out, Bob was complaining loudly about not being able to skate for six weeks, and Rodney was staring at someting in his hands. "What's that?" Asked Tony.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just the paper. Paper." Replied Rodney, shoving the paper behind his back.

"Come on, man." Told Tony, grabbing it.

He swore as loud as possible when he saw it. "It's porn!" He exclaimed.

Everyone rushed over, knocking Bob over and crushing Riley and Ryan. Rodney grabbed it back and ran into the hospital, making people call the cop's. "Hey, share the porn!" Bob shouted, hopping after them.

"I don't get it." Said Riley.

In the X-ray room, Rodney dived under the bed, whacking his nose against one of the bars, making it bleed, and cursing. Don't worry, he thought, they won't fid me. Suddenly, a very angry Tony Hawk burst in, muttering something.

He sat on the bed, and that's when it happened.

Rodney dived for the door, but Tony dived on him, they both dived to the floor, where they met someones boot. A cop's boot...

(Day eight)

"I'm bored." Moaned Ryan.

The guy's were in prison for creating havoc in a hospital, for destroying a coach and for wasting hospital time with fake broken bones. This sucks, thought Rodney, I had nothing to do with this tour, Tony made me come. "Hey, when we get out, let's go see Dr Moron." Suggested Bam.

"Bad idea, Bammy, he's not gonna be happy with us." Kerry pointed out. "And why, you don't know him and we don't like him?"

"I dunno." Bam shrugged.

"What about Traci?" Asked Ryan.

Everyone was puzzled. "Who?" Bob said.

"Traci Mullen, you know."

"NO!" Yelled Rodney. "Well, I mean not you guy's, I have to."

"You shouldn't be worrying, anyway." Tony toold him. "Your gonna be in here longer than us."

"How?"

"Remember what Traci said, the stolen car, the cop's?"

Oh man, thought Rodney, I don't even have the porn!


End file.
